The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a Garden Chrysanthemum plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bkgardpu’.
The new Chrysanthemum plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Chrysanthemum×morifolium ‘Bkgardrs’, not patented. The new Chrysanthemum plant was discovered by the Inventor in October, 2010 as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Bkgardrs’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Monster, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum plant by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Maasdijk, The Netherlands in January, 2011. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.